Dicotomia
by valkirie nix
Summary: -Tú solo quieres a christa de vuelta, todos quieren a christa de vuelta, pero ella ya no existe- expreso monótona mente historia como si hubiese presenciado o sido participe del entierro de christa.


Luego de que christa decidiese vivir bajo su propio nombre como ymir se lo pidió luego de revelarle su secreto, ella tuvo un desacuerdo consigo misma, nunca actuó de acuerdo a sus propias convicciones, siempre pensó que lo mejor seria morir tal como hace mucho tiempo casi lo hizo pero decidió vivir una mentira llamada christa.

Desarrollo esta personalidad, quien era amada por todos, christa nunca dudaría en morir porque otro se salve, ese era su destino, pero e historia que pasaría con ella, nunca supo quien era realmente.

Después de que ymir se fuese, ella quedo destruida, su única amiga, la única que fue capaz de ver a su verdadero yo y no la juzgo, se fue a saber donde, desde ese momento la odió o eso creyó.

Odio que la dejase sola, sin apoyo, ella realmente quería que ymir estuviese con ella y la guiase a conocerse, pero no estaba.

Primero sintió la necesidad de volver a por ella, ya que creía que reiner y berthold se la habían llevado con amenazas, pero luego de recapacitar llego a la conclusión de que ymir los eligió por sobre ella, y su odio comenzó a crecer . odiaba, algo que creyo imposible para christa lo era para historia, después de todo historia podía ser quien quisiese.

Con su nueva forma de pensar, su rostro, siempre alegre cambio, a uno de indiferencia, y sus siempre comentarios de apoyo fueron sustituidos por monosílabos o antipáticas y sarcásticas respuestas, después de todo ahora era historia.

Cuando supo que ella era la heredera al trono, primero creyó que era una broma, no podía ser real que en el momento en el que ella comenzo a ser egoísta consigo misma ocurriera esto, que debiese acatar lo que los demás querían por el bien de ellos, algo que christa hubiese hecho sin duda alguna pero ahora era historia quería cumplir con sus propias palabras de vivir por sí misma. Se negó, historia se negó a ser la reina de la humanidad, ymir hubise estado feliz de ello por fin se anteponía a los de mas, pero no era el momento, ella debía hacerlo por la humanidad, o más bien por complacer a su capitán.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años en los que luego de mucha sangre humana derramada, se logro que se coronase reina de la humanidad, pero ella ya no era mas que un rostro pálido y triste con una mente corrompida por el odio, desde que ymir se fue nadie la había visto sonreír y desde su coronación su mandato fue lúgubre y tirano, su corrupción fue tal que cuando tuvo la oportunidad se libro de ser la marioneta de rivaille, mandándolo a los calabozos de su castillo donde nadie lo encontrase, mintiendo públicamente que rivaille había muerto fuera de los muros, sus antiguos compañeros ya hartos de su nueva actitud muchas veces intentaron derrocarla sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.

Después de todo ahora era la reina y tenía el absoluto poder de hacer lo que quisiese.

Una de las razones por la cual su rostro estaba pálido era que todas las noches tenia pesadillas, una de esas noches volvió a tener la misma pesadilla que la aquejaba desde hace cuatro años atrás en el que ymir moría por lo que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de verla. Esa misma noche tras despertar exaltada, sin pensar si aun estaba soñando o no, ordeno que quien llevase a ymir ante sus ojos seria recompensado.

A la mañana siguiente al darse cuenta de su tonta actitud, sintió aun mas odio hacia la morena, si no fuese por ymir ella no sabría que es el odio.

Esa tarde tenía una reunión con algunos religiosos, líderes de distrito, comerciantes y como ya le era de costumbre parte de la legión de reconocimiento, los últimos nombrados para ella no eran más que un dolor de cabeza pero tenía que aguantarlos o la presión seria peor, los que asistieron fueron solamente armin, Connie y sasha.

Terminada la reunión Connie se le acerco tomándola del hombro bastante serio, lo cual era raro siendo él.

-yo hubiese preferido a christa como reina- dijo el muchacho para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Historia no respondió y siguió su camino, mientras le causaba gracia el que todos quisiesen a christa.

-todos quieren a christa y nadie a historia- dijo para si.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que dio la orden de buscar a ymir, y tras recordarlo comenzó a reír, los súbditos que en ese momento la acompañaban no podían creer lo que veían, ¿es que acaso se había terminado de volver loca?

Mientras ella reía descontroladamente un grupo de hombres entro en el salón del trono.

-reina historia la hemos encontrado-dijo uno de ellos con su profunda voz.

En el momento en que los escucho su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía ser real, hace un instante estaba riendo por aun tener la inocencia de creer que ymir siguiese con vida.

-traigan la ahora-solo pudo decir ya que su voz en cualquier momento se cortaría.

Unos segundos después la trajeron, era ella, era ymir, llevaba las manos atadas y parecía que había estado viviendo a la intemperie.

Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron ymir le sonrió, ella sin titubear bajo del trono y se dirigió hacia ella, necesitaba saber que era real, pero su odio le gano y apenas estuvieron frente a frente le propino una cachetada, lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía nada, solo miraban expectantes.

Cuando historia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho mando a todos a salir.

-¿Qué paso con la dulce chica que conocí hace ya tiempo?- dijo ymir.

-callate-dijo historia molesta.

-esto es nuevo la pequeña mandándolos a todos-

-¿Por qué no volviste?...yo…-ya no pudo seguir su valentía se había esfumado, todos esos sentimientos que guardo por tanto, estaban a flor de piel; la rabia, la angustia, la tristeza, la confusión, el odio, todo estaba ahí y sin poder controlar todo comenzó a llorar.

-no pude, aquí no soy bien recibida y lo sabes, si hubiese vuelto tu estarías en el estomago de un titán hace mucho, todo lo hice por mantenerte con vida y mírate eres la reina-

-eres una imbécil, esto no es lo que yo quería, no sabes el mal que le he hecho a todos, si fuese por ellos me hubiesen matado en mi coronación- grito molesta y desesperada historia.

-todo esto es tú culpa, si...si no me hubieses dejado sola yo no sería la maldita miseria que soy ahora- replico historia.

-¡si yo hubiese vuelto, tú y todos tras los muros estarían muertos!-bramo irritada ymir.

-pudiste haber vuelto en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiciste, yo te necesite a mi lado-replico angustiada historia.

-ahora he vuelto-rebatió sonriente ymir.

-mentira, yo te mande a buscar- se había vuelto a molestar historia.

-yo no me dejo atrapar tan fácilmente, digamos que cuando escuche, "entrégate en nombre de la reina historia", supe que era hora de volver y que mejor que me escoltaran tus soldaditos- bromeo ymir.

-no sabes lo que sufrí estando sola- dijo sin ánimos historia.

-ninguna de las dos sabe lo que vivió la otra durante estos años, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer yo para mantenerte a ti con vida, porque créeme que se está mejor aquí que haya afuera-respondió ya molesta ymir.

-eres una mentirosa, ¡elegiste a berthold y a reiner antes que a mí!-grito historia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡ya basta!, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?, ya no eres la chica que hubiese muerto por la salvación de cualquiera, ¿Dónde está?-

-ella murió cuando tú te fuiste- respondió historia apartando la vista.

-historia- musito ymir.

-así es ahora soy historia la reina de la humanidad – agrego la susodicha mientras comenzaba a reír histéricamente.

Sin que ella se diese cuenta ymir paso por encima de ella sus brazos rodeándola, atrayandola contra si, este acto hizo que historia comenzase a llorar nuevamente pero ahora con su rostro inmerso en el pecho de ymir.

-¿Por qué? – apenas se le entendía sollozar, mientras que ymir la presionaba mas con sus brazos.

-esto tiene que terminar-

Cuando historia escucho aquello levanto su rostro y miro directamente los ojos de ymir, lo cual la pecosa respondió con una sonrisa no como la anterior sino una llena de preocupación y cariño.

-Tú solo quieres a christa de vuelta, todos quieren a christa de vuelta, pero ella ya no existe- expreso monótona mente historia como si hubiese presenciado o sido participe del entierro de christa.

-no, desde que te conocí, me agrado mas historia, porque ella es real, pero no debes seguir molesta por siempre, debes sentir distintas emociones, ya haz vivido por mucho tiempo en la hipocrecia, no por ser historia debes odiar o por ser christa amar, puedes sentir distintas emociones no solo vivir una por siempre.-se detuvo ymir extrañada de sus propias palabras.

-no lo sé, no sé si sea capaz de ello, desde que te fuiste comencé a odiar lo ocurrido y pronto comencé a sentir odio por ti, me hiciste sentir desechada, siento que nadie, nadie conoce a historia, ni siquiera yo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-historia y christa, son la misma persona y yo quiero a ambas, te quiero cual seas y cual decidas ser, porque yo siempre estaré de tu lado- sonrió burlonamente ymir tras repetir lo que historia le dijo hace ya cuatro años atrás mientras luchaban contra los titanes.


End file.
